


Ready Made

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Corporal Punishment, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Dark fic, Dean Winchester to the Rescue, Happy Ending, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Jack Kline, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped Castiel (Supernatural), Kidnapped Jack Kline, M/M, Multi, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Jack Kline, Protective Parent Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester to the Rescue, Scared Castiel (Supernatural), Scared Jack Kline, Stalking, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Someone has been watching the family living in the bunker.Someone who wants Dean and Sam’s angel, who wants their son, who wants that ready made family.And so, they take.





	Ready Made

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one deserves some content warning in addition to the tags, so please scroll ahead to the end notes for spoilery content alert.

Jack keeps count of the days by etching a mark for each one in the wall. He does it in the part hidden by his bed, because he knows William won’t be happy if he sees them, and when William isn’t happy, it’s Castiel that gets punished.

Jack hates William. He doesn’t have his powers, and when he tried to fight, William struck him, and then his father struck William, but he struck him like a human, and not an angel, and then William said something and Castiel passed out on the spot.

Jack doesn’t know how he’s doing it, but it means that neither of them can escape and, since William took their phones, they can’t tell Sam and Dean where they are.

They’re trapped, and Jack doesn’t understand why.

++

William sometimes leaves them alone. Never for too long, not that it matters because Castiel’s tried everything. 

The collar around his neck has his Grace trapped. The magic William controls means he can be rendered unconscious at any time, so he tries not to anger or provoke him (he doesn’t know what William does to him on the few occasions where he forced him to pass out, but when he recovers he seems untouched, and Jack - sometimes locked in his room, sometimes given his father to care for - promises that William didn’t hurt him at least), but when their captor is gone, they have to try.

Picking the lock on the collar is too risky; he doesn’t want Jack to know about it, doesn’t want to distress him any further, and if he so much as scratches the metal then William will know. He checks the collar each night, just to be sure.

So Castiel tries other things. There are no windows to break and climb through. The door is thick, solid, and though Sam and Dean showed him how to deal with a number of different locks the painstakingly slow, human way, Castiel has been unable to get them out.

Again, he has to be careful there, because William checks the door too, but there’s less chance of Cas leaving a mark on it than the metal band around his neck.

There’s no landline in the domicile, their phones are gone, and Cas knows William has the upper hand here completely.

Once, and it was so incredibly risky, given for all they knew William might be nearby, but with no choice, he and Jack yelled, and stamped their feet, and hammered on the walls.

No one came.

So that, plus the lack of windows, has given Cas an inkling of where they might be, but it’s knowledge he keeps to himself.

More than once, he’s considered trying to kill William before the man can activate the magic to knock him out, but his fears of _what then_ stay him.

Even with the collar, Cas doesn’t need to eat.

Jack does, and William brings that food with him, never more than a couple of days at a time, and he brings bottles of water as well, which suggests to Cas that without his _beneficence_....

If they kill William, and then can’t get out…

Whichever way Cas turns, he slams into a wall, and he suspects it’s only a matter of time before William stops asking for what he wants, and decides to take.

++

William feels sure enough of himself to take the odd nap. It isn’t like his husband and his son can go anywhere; the apartment is locked up tight, and he thinks they are slowly coming around to their new lives.

Honestly, they’ll see this is better.

It’s not the perverted arrangement of before, with both those other men. William thinks, though he won’t discuss such a sordid thing with either his spouse or their boy, that those brothers had some kind of control over Castiel.

He’s an angel, and he was being fucked by both of those men (who, William suspects might also have been fucking each other, and they’re likely going to hell).

An angel would never do that willingly, so, really, William has _saved_ Castiel, and he’s _saved_ Jack.

In time, they’ll come to see that.

In time, Castiel will warm to him.

In time, when William asks, Castiel will let himself be led into this room. He’ll let William slowly, lovingly, undress him, and take him to bed, and Castiel will be the husband to him that he should be.

William won’t push, though. He’s not one of those sick Winchesters.

All the same, he jerks off imagining Castiel beneath him, panting and moaning as William takes him, fills him with his seed.

Lust might be a sin, but Lord knows men are weak, and He wouldn’t have gifted Castiel to William if he didn’t intend for things to take a natural progression.

Castiel had a decent husband now, and Jack has a decent father.

It’s all coming together fine.

++

It’s William who brings up home schooling. He appears one day with books on English, Math, History, and puts them down with a schedule he expects the boy to keep to.

Castiel tries to explain that Jack already knows much of these things, but William gives him a disapproving look, and comments that he isn’t sure what nonsense Jack may have been taught before but he’ll be educated properly from now on.

Castiel picks up one of the history books and notices it’s heavily redacted with hand written notes that trouble him greatly.

There are people in history the notes glamorise and most of those people, Castiel knows for a fact, are suffering in Hell at that very moment.

“This isn’t a suitable text,” he says, and doesn’t flinch when William snatches the book from his grasp and slams it down onto the table.

“I’ll decide what curriculum is suitable for our son,” he snaps, but then his calm veneer is back in place. He looks almost benign, forgiving, as if Castiel’s the one in need of understanding and patience. “I make the decisions for our family, Castiel, you know this.”

He does, now, but somehow…. Castiel is going to get them out of here.

++

Jack isn’t interested in the books William brought, or his timetable, or the stupid notes in his stupid handwriting or his stupid questions to prove that Jack’s paying attention.

He puts up with it as long as he can, and then pushes the books off the table.

“You can’t keep us here! We want to go home!”

William sighs, and stands up. “Jack, you’ll pick those books up, then go to your room, and stay there until I tell you to come out.”

“No,” Jack says. He’s tired of this stranger keeping them prisoner; he’s tired of him keeping them scared.

He’s tired of how William looks at Castiel when he thinks that Jack isn’t watching, and he’s tired of how Castiel flinches when he stands too close.

“Jack.” There’s a warning tone to William’s voice, but Jack doesn’t care. He can’t deal with this anymore, this human deciding when they get up, when they eat, what they do the rest of the time, of unnerving his father so much that Castiel is on edge all the time.

“No,” Jack says. “I’m not picking up the books, I’m not reading them, I’m not doing anything else you say. And you can stay away from my father!”

If he had his powers…. 

William would be nothing. LIterally. Jack would wipe him out of existence.

But he doesn’t, and so he has nothing to back up his words.

He watches as William undoes his belt, slides it slowly loose from his pants, folds it over on itself.

“Then I’ve got no choice, son. I don’t like punishing you, but this is done out of love. A boy needs discipline, and he needs to mind his elders.”

“I’m not your son,” he says.

William pushes him against the table. Jack fights, but William’s bigger, and he grabs Jack’s arm, twists it up his back, uses it to force his upper half flat on the tabletop.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jack can see him raising the belt, and it’s going to hurt, he knows it, and he screams for his father.

The blow never falls.

William lets go of him, and Jack rolls over, off the table, stumbling to the ground.

Castiel is there. He pushes William hard, snatches up one of the textbooks and slams it against the side of his head.

William staggers back, and then he lashes out with the belt, and it catches Castiel against the jaw, but he’s so angry he just shrugs it off.

He drives an open handed punch right into William’s sternum, winding him, and then kicks out his knee, sending him hard to the ground.

William wheezes but, even as Castiel is reaching for him, he spits out the word that Jack dreads. He doesn’t know what it means, but he knows what it does.

Castiel goes down hard, and then William clambers to his feet, and he hauls Jack to his as well.

Though Jack yells, and fights, it doesn’t get him anywhere. He still ends up locked in his room, and he hammers on the door until his fists bleed and his throat is too hoarse to make any sound, and then he slumps down against the wood, and cries.

++

When Castiel wakes up, someone is holding him. He jerks, tries to pull away, but the arms just hold him tighter, and then he hears a voice he knows, something out of a dream, and he’s looking up into a familiar pair of green eyes.

“Dean.”

“I’ve got you, angel, you’re okay,” Dean says. “We’re here, we’re going home, it’s okay.”

They’re in the Impala, in the back seat. Cas knows it well. And he knows every sound its engine makes, and when he looks over he can see Sam driving, and Jack up front, watching him with a mixture of fear and relief.

Cas reaches for his hand. “Are you alright?”

Jack nods, and squeezes his hand tightly. “I was scared,” he admits.

“Well, you don’t have to be now,” Sam says. “Either of you. He’s never going to bother you again.”

Cas nods, satisfied, and reaches up to his neck.

Dean guides his hand away. “It’s gone. You’re a little marked, it didn’t want to come off, but you’ll heal. I’m sorry, Cas.”

Cas reaches up to cup Dean’s cheek. He wants to tell Dean he has no reason to apologise; none of them know William was stalking them, what he had planned, or the knowledge and abilities he had to make his plans come true.

But he knows he needs to let Dean be sorry, because Dean needs it. He will always be the guardian of his family, and he feels he failed.

Cas will show him, later, and Sam too, that he didn’t, but for now he can at least let Dean hold him, let their humans take them home.

**Author's Note:**

> The man who takes Cas and Jack is insane. He knows perfectly well what Sam and Dean do with their angel, but he sees himself as saviour of Cas and Jack, and thinks they’ll be much better with him despite where he puts them.
> 
> I haven’t tagged for it, since it never takes place in the story, but their captor is planning on waiting Castiel out in terms of sex; he wants Castiel to come willingly but he’s unstable enough that he may choose to force Cas and he can (and does) render Cas unconscious at will, so the threat is real.
> 
> There is also a threat of starvation and dehydration for Jack in this story, along with some archaic sexist and religious attitudes in this story.
> 
> Please if any of this will trouble you, don’t read the fic.


End file.
